


Magenta Dragon

by Glowmoss



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: There is only so much a man can take before breaking,the life of a burnish has and never will be easy
Kudos: 6





	Magenta Dragon

-28 degrees

Thats how cold the holding cell was.

6 hours

Thats how long he'd been stuck down here for.

5 minuets 

That how long it took him to snap. 

His fuse was getting shorter and shorter with every session. Everytime he heard the wails of his brothers ad sisters,the flames of their souls being snuffed out like candles and the ash that blew his way tore his heart into pieces.

How could people be so merciless? Aiding in this massacre! this slaughter! This Genocide!

His goal was to let himself be captured so he could free his fellow burnish but he hadn't expected sheer amount of weaponry, a miscalculation on his part and one he would pay for dearly. But as long as Meis and Geuira worked together then maybe there would be a chance to save them. Start a new life,a city for burnish only! Just like they talked about! That alone was enough to keep his rage at bay,it wouldn't do him any good to go on rampage.

'Burnish dont kill without reason' that was the iron code.

The sound of heavy armor and boots made him raise his head before a large hand grabbed him by the hair.

"Look who came for a visit!" Vulcan grinned pulling him out his cage.

"Boss!"

"Boss!"

Meis and Gueria along with a few other Mad burnish riders had their hands in freezing containers. 

"Y-you two-" 

"Thank god your ok Boss! Dont worry we'll get you outta here!" Gueria promised as he and the rest of the burnish were hooked up to the large generator.

"I know it looks bad boss but we've got a plan!" Meis chimed in but Lio could see right through that fake confident smirk,he'd known him for too long and it pissed him off!

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" frustrated tear froze on his eyelids, "WHOS GOING TO LEAD MAD BURNISH NOW?! WHOS GOING TO SAVE OUR PEOPLE?!" Sometimes he wished they weren't so loyal,he wished they we be selfish and value themselves more,he was just one man,he could be replaced, "You idiots,this is the last place I wanted you two to be! You were supposed to lead Mad burnish without me!" The humming of machines started up.

"Do you really think so little of us?!" Gueira snapped back,"You think we'd just leave our only boss behind?! So you can make some bullshit self sacrifice?! Hell no! Its either you or no boss at all!"

"Gueira is right boss,Theres no point to Mad burnish if you arent leading it we aren't just going to let you rot away here! We are getting out of here no questions asked! Its either you or no boss at all!" 

"Yeah! Its either you or no boss at all!" Thymas yelled,she was new to burnish but she wasn't going to die lying down! No way in hell!

"Fuck the freeze force!!"

"Yeah screw them!"

"They can take the burnish out of the fire but they can't take the fire out of the burnish!"

The lab was echoing with war cries and chants. And for a moment Lio forgot where he was and just who was in the room with him.

"Gyaaahahah! Did you get all that?!" Vulcan cackled as he gave the go ahead to really get the machine to start working.

"Yes sir," a faceless Freeze force member said playing back the loud war cry.

"Good! I want this little pyromaniac to have something to look forward too," tossing him back into his cell Vulcan grinned,this was his favorite part of his job!

The burnish started spinning,fueling the generator. Vulcan watched with excited ears and eyes as the once proud Mad burnish were reduced to nothing but screams of agony and pain. And that look in their little 'bosses' eyes,forced to sit and watch while they turned to ashes and dust.

"Stop! Please! Your killing them!" He was begging,the once proud leader of the terrorist group was begging like a dog!

"Boss! Please hel-" little Ayana,a girl who'd been tossed out on the streets once the promare infected her, was gone.

"AYANA!"

"Lio-dono! Burn brightly forever!" Another voice yelled out,that belonged to an old Japanese veteran.

More and more of his people began to fade into nothing.

"Vulcan! You Monster! Turn off the machine damn it!" His own flames were starting to rise,covering his body even with the anti-Burnish locks around his hands.

"Says the little boy who spits fire for fun,Hey Nolan! Turn it up to maximum! And pass me the recording slate!" He crouch down to Lio's level watching him trash back and forth like a caged animal,"I want to get a good look at his face when all these freaks die"

Die?

"Sir? Are you sure Mr.Forsight will be ok with that?"

Thats all this was to Vulcan,wasn't it? Just an excuse to kill for money! To kill his family, the one and only thing that mattered most to him!?

"We'll just hunt down more of them!" Vulcan reached through the cage and picked Lios head up by his hair, "you hear that you little demon? Thats the sound of your people dying and me getting paied"

His gloved fingers dug into the icy box sealing them. He wanted to break out and burn the man in front of him alive,the rage inside his soul was sparking to life.

"Whats the matter? Too weak? This cold must be kicking your ass huh you monster?!"

That anger and hatred bursted to life in the form of white hot horns that sat atop his head. 

"You want a monster? Ill give you a monster!" A stream of flames flew from his lips right into Vulcans face. In a swift lung Lio used the burning horns on his head to impale the Freeze force commanders eye,"burn in hell you sadistic fucker" those flames of hatred grew into talons that held the Commanders face at point blank range as Lio gathered a large amout of burnish fire in his mouth before releasing it all at once like a flamethrower. The flames were eager to burn after being contained for so long,it tore through Vulcans armour emitting the smell of metal and skin burning away,there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

"Some one call in rein-" the soldier didn't have a chance to finishe before a large claw crush and burned him to death.

Vipers of vengeful fire erupted from the flames at Fotias feet,attacking everything and everyone on sight. It melted and destroyed the equipment freeing his brothers and sisters.

"B-boss?" Meis asked resting on his knees next to Gueira as the flames started to take the form of something longer,the promare eagerly attached itself to his body,healing the damage that had been done.

"Are you ok?" Lio pulled him to his feet along with Gueira.

"Yeah"

"And you,Gueira?"

"I feel like I just had life sucked outta me but I'll live"

The sound of boots hitting cold metal echoed as the rest of the injured burnish hid away inside the serpents body.

"Fire!" Hundreds of rounds of dry ice bullets was shot but it all broke apart on impact,nothing was going to extinguish his rage.

Lio turned his back to them,serpent tail,killing everyone it touched,"Thyma,You know that layout right? Im sure there are more here"

Thyma rose to her feet and closed an eye,"there are about twenty more holding cells above us," she'd learn to use her fire as a rader,"No burnish left behind"

And all Lio could do we agree. On his watch there would be no Burnish left behind.

The horned magenta dragon melted through the air easily,picking up more and more injured burnish as it made its way through the base. Those who tried to stop it were incinerated,the gun that shot at it were turn into metallic puddles until every last burish was safely tucked away inside the never ending promare dragon.

"Lio,hold on a second!" Thyma pointed to what seemed to be a control room,"I can open the docking station and get us some trucks and helicopters"

Lio flex and unflexed his claws,there were still freeze force members running about,and by now word must have spread to what few soilders were left but he had to be rational about this,he needed to calm down and put out his flames. But his body wouldn't let him,not yet,not while they were all in so much danger "Gara,can you still fight?"

Gara was another victiom of the promare,a sandy blond, brown eyed teen with freckles all over his face whos flames had set his Graduation ceremony on fire,"Yeah!" He pulled out his whip made of sharpe yellow flames along with a few other men who could still move.

"If anything happens,you have my permission to kill on sight,we'll be on the roof,hurry" and Lio climbed his way to roof,the spiteful dragon keeping his people safe from the freezing night winds. 

Mesi wasn't sure what to think about that 'Kill on sight',that was one Order Lio had never given but at the same time it made sense. This was more than just discrimination or wanting to experiment,this was a genocide! If they didn't put their feet down and bulk up then all of them would most likely perish in the hands of the Kray Foundation.

He glanced at his leader who was checking on everyone from the elderly to the Children,"you know Boss rather reminds me of a brooding hen" Meis said as the area containing the trucks and helicopters opened up.

"I know,watching over his young and making sure everyones safe," Gueira stepped out of the burning dragon with Mesi and few other drives running behind them.

Pulling a short sword covered the pinkish flames Gueira opened the truck door, no one inside, "all clear"

"Same here!"

"good to go!"

It was weird,not seeing a single enemy in the freeze ring the rest of the lower soldiers must have either ran away or were hiding.

Hot wireing the truck Gueira quickly backed up,opening the back of it for the rest of the burnish to climb into. Lio had finally dismised the dragon as he waited for Gara and Thyma to come back. Standing over the hole he'd made as the rest of Mad burnish prepared to take off Lio waited until a head of curly brown hair sat directly below him.

"Lio! We found the food storage!" She grinned up at him,on her shoulders sat several heavy looking bags.

"We couldn't carry it all but this should be enough right?!" Gara yelled,keeping an eye out as the rest of his small team we pulled out of the Freezing Ring by Lio's flames.

"Where did you find all if this?" He was a bit surprised they were able to find so much in such a short time.

"I found a guard and told him if he didn't tell me where the food was I'd melt his face off" Lio let a small smirk fall on his face.

"Clever" taking most of the bags off her shoulders the rest of burnish piled into the helicopters,he climbed into the cockpit when Thymas hand stopped him

"I'll fly"

' _Im sure you want to check on everyone again_ ' was unspoken between them. 

"Are you sure,the generator didn't hurt you too badly?" In a few of his jail breaks he'd been hooked up to damn machine and it hurt like hell,it was like getting punched in the stomach over and over again as your very soul was being forcable pulled out of you,he'd brought Mad burnish on a massive meltdown, they'd burned down an entire block to nothing but ashes.

"Ill be fine, besides,Iv got Gara" the highschooler looked up from his oreos,"Right?"

"Yeefh!" Gara tried to speak with a mouth full of sweets,"you go on ahead boss,Oh! Can you give the rest of these to Crane? I promised her some after her mother...well...burned out"

Lio took the opened sweets,"sure,what does she look like?"

"Shes got floor length black hair and purpleish eyes,can't miss her thanks Boss!" Gara squinted his eyes against the cold wind as Lio jumped from the Helicopter,bags of food on his shoulders.

Shooting flames from his hands he knocked on the window that Meis was sitting opposite of. The door opened and he landed easily.

"Need something Boss? We'll be landing near Fennel in about four hours" he pointed to the digital map above the gauges and switches.

"Just came by to drop some snacks off," he dropped a box of cheeze-its for him and Corin,his Co-poliet. 

"Thanks Boss" Lio patted his general on the shoulder before moving deeper into the chopper,"Is anyone hungry?" Several heads turned his way,children swarmed him. Many of them were covered in bandages around their eyes and torso. After they landed they'd be able to heal properly but still,seeing so many innocent children suffer like this made his soul burn.

"Boss! I didn't know you were a unicorn!" A little girl gasp!

"Unicorn?" Lio touched the top of his head,two curved horns were sitting atop his head,had they always been there? He thought he'd dismissed them after they left the Freezing Ring.

"Boss! Can I feel'em?" A young boy asked,tugging on his pants leg. He might have been around 5 or 6 with a torn shirt but happy blue eyes and short messy long black hair,he needed a hair cut.

Sitting down cross legged he picked the small boy up and let him touch the white horns flickering on his head,"Ohhhh! I want horns too! Can I grow them too?" 

"Dai-Xio,leave Boss alone,I'm sure he's busy" what must have been his brother waved him closer,"sorry about him"

"Its fine,Dai-Xio, once we find somewhere safe I'll show you how to control your flames" he promised.

"Awesome! Im going to be super strong!!" Lio rose back up to full hight,he still had one more thing to do before checking the last chopper. Looking around for floor length black hair.

In the far end of the room he could see a small body shivering,stepping over hands,legs and arms the warm low glow of the horns on his head that refused to disappear brought warmth and light with him. Taking a knee in front of the little girl he called out to her,"Crane?"

She looked up,empty purple eyes that had almost lost its spark,"Boss?" Oreos were placed in her hands.

"Gara told me he promised he'd get you some"

Tears gather in her eyes as she quietly munched away,"t-thank you" but even with the tears a smile was still able to appear on her face he felt proud.

"You did so well enduring all of this," he planted a small warm kiss on her forhead,"your so strong,you've made your mother, Gara and I so proud" 

" 'm sleepy" she passed out,clutching her snacks,Lio sighed and pulled his jacket off,wrapping her up in it. How many familys had torn apart like this? He wanted desperately to keep something like this from happening again,every child deserved to have a family.

Making his back up to the cockpit he jumped out again and flew up to the last chopper. Climbing in Gueira raised his fist for a quick bump as he looked at the map while another man flew, "Everyone is fine here for the most part Boss" he wrote something on it in pencile.

"I just was to double check" and true to his generals words everyone was either sleeping or lowly chatting it was then when a heavy wave of exhaustion hit him like a ambulance. The suddon loud thump made Gueira look up from his map.

Quickly and quietly he grabbed the shorter man and closed the door that lead to the cockpit behind him.

"Boss,you ok? Do you need something to eat? Water?" He whispered,the last thing either of them needed was every one panicking.

"Just tired is all," he covered his face with gloved hands,mentally and physically he was exhausted.Gueira opened a bottle of water for him,"Thanks"

"You know you really gotta start taking care of yourself Boss" Lio struggled to keep his eyes open,"Last thing we want is for you to get hurt or caught again"

"I know but we have to keep-" he started nodding off,"-have to keep going and-" he never did finish his sentence,sleep claimed him and eventually the horns on his head faded away.

Putting the top back on Lios water bottle Gueira shrugged off his leather jacket and used it as a pillow for Lio's head. Sitting back down in his chair Gueira pulled up the radio.

"Yo,Meis,Thyma,Boss is taking a little power nap,everything ok?"

"Everythings fine over here"

"Same,is boss ok? He didn't over work himself again did he?" Meis asked on the hologram screen

"I think its just stress again,He should wake up in like an hour or something, anyways I gotta finish marking this map,Gueira out" 

"See you when we land"

"Bye guys!"

Turning off communications Gueira continued looking at the world map,if their goal to build a city of Burnish people was going to see fruition,then he needed to get started asap.

Because he had a feeling that it was going to be a long,bumpy road. But even with the challanges ahead Gueira had no doubt that with Meis and Thyma at his side and Lio leading them the Burnish would have a safe place to call home.


End file.
